blazblue_resurrectionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Library Mode/Abilities
Slave Red |Sureibu Reddo|Deep Crimson Demon Eyes}} — A power Rachel used on Amane in the story of Chronophantasma. However, it didn't work on Amane. Power of Order — A power possessed by Jin Kisaragi. It's a counter to those who threaten the world's order, and the larger the threat, the more this power grows. Its original purpose was to "keep the world in check", but this power is not associated with good or evil, and is not always used for the sake of justice. The source of the Power of Order is an "absolute will", and it can ward off even Phenomena Intervention. Life Link — The sharing of life between specific lifeforms. If one was to die while the other still lives, it would be impossible to recognize the "death" through Observation, causing them to continue to live in a state of half-immortality. In other words, it is necessary to kill both parties sharing a Life Link at the same time, or they will simply revive. Presently, those sharing a Life Link are Ragna the Bloodedge with Nu -No. 13-, and Hazama with Noel Vermillion. Ars Magus aptitude — An ability score for using Ars Magus. The higher the score, the greater one's ability. Noel was accepted to the Military Academy after receiving the highest Ars Magus aptitude score in history. Before gaining the "Azure Grimoire", Ragna's Ars Magus aptitude was very low, and he was unable to use Ars Magus at all. Mind Eater (Maledictus Plaga) |Maindo Ītā|Cursed Order}} — A spell the Imperator placed on Tsubaki to force her absolute obedience. It allows one to project their own consciousness into another. Nine and Hazama are also able to use it. Teleportation — Allows instantaneous travel from one location to another, in other words a warp. There is Mechanical Teleportation, as well as Teleportation Magic. Mechanical Teleportation — Allows teleportation from one place to another through the power of machines (science). Kokonoe uses this. It has more limitations than Teleportation Magic, such as requiring time to set coordinates. Teleportation Magic — Utilizes the power of magic to teleport from one place to another. Rachel and Phantom can use this. There are very few who can use it, and it is known as an extremely advanced magic spell. After sending Ragna to the past in the story of Chronophantasma, Rachel lost her ability to use Teleportation Magic. Eye of the Azure — A power Noel possesses as the "Successor of the Azure". It allows one to recognize the location of the "Amaterasu Unit" within the Boundary. This power also allows one to "Observe" things that cannot normally be perceived. Using this power, in the story of Chronophantasma Noel was able to expose the true form of the "Sealed Weapon: Izayoi", and also find "Kushinada's Lynchpin" which was sealed in a place beyond perception. Enchant Dragunov |Enchanto Doragunofu|Tyranny Curse}} — A limiter Azrael uses to hold back his own strength. The tattoos on his chest begin to glow as he releases it. It's unknown what the maximum level is, but he released up to level 2 when fighting Ragna. Limiter |Rimittā|Physical Restraint}} — A power or item that prevents one from exceeding a certain limit. Azrael uses one. His reason for restricting his own strength is so that he can have "fun". Gain Art |Gein Āto|Amplification Position}} — Ragna mentioned this in the story of Chronophantasma when he witnessed Azrael release his limiter. Uzume — A name Rachel called Amane by in the story of Chronophantasma. Restoration Ars Magus — Carl was able to heal his wounds by drinking a certain recovery medicine in the story of Continuum Shift. The medicine included "Restoration Ars Magus". Alchemy — Utilizes scientific techniques to smelt various materials, human bodies, and even souls into more perfect forms. The Mage's Guild researches and develops alchemic techniques along with magic. Zanki Barrier — Ars Magus used by Tsubaki, utilizing Izayoi. It creates a space that is completely separated from the outside world. Tsubaki sealed Jin within this barrier in the story of Continuum Shift, and argued with him to return to the Librarium. Realm — A world Noel created when she gained the "will for power". It feels like one is in a dream, but one is able to feel pain, and one's memories are crystal clear. Dimensional Interference Field — One of the spells necessary for Ragna and Hazama to utilize their BlazBlue. Details are unknown. Restriction 666 — One of the spells necessary for Ragna and Hazama to utilize their BlazBlue. Details are unknown. Infinite Gravity |Infinitto Gurabiti}} — Kokonoe used this magic to defeat the "Black Beast" suddenly spawned while she and Relius were performing a Phenomena Weapon smelting experiment. It is extremely powerful, but using it drains Kokonoe of all her stamina. Phenomenon Intervention — The act of "intervening" on existences and phenomena (events). It refers to one with a "will" Observing phenomena. Artificial Identity — An identity that smelts a Nox Nyctores within the Boundary. This forms the core allowing a Nox Nyctores to Observe itself, and further establish its own existence. Mind Eater (Opprimo Vinculum) |Maindo Ītā|Forced Restraint}} — Magic that forcibly allows one to control the will of another. Nine used this on Terumi during Phase Shift 2. At present, Terumi is the one using Mind Eater on Nine, causing her to become a puppet. Gravity Seed |Gurabiti Shīdo}} — Magic that manipulates gravity in a fixed space, restricting movement. Phantom used this on Ragna among others during the story of Chronophantasma. Immortal Breaker |Imōtaru Bureikā|Immortal Murderer}} — An ability held by the "Zero-Type: Izayoi", and one of the reasons it's known as an Anti-Observer Weapon. It is a "lance" capable of defeating those "outside of logic". Because this ability can force one to "recognize their own death", it is even capable of "killing" beings such as Rachel. However, this ability is nullified by the "Power of Order", so it has no effect whatsoever on Jin. Healing Magic — Magic that can heal the target's illnesses and wounds. Celica specializes in this. There are few humans capable of using true magic, making prodigies such as her even rarer. Eclipse Field |Ekuripusu Fīrudo|Invisibility Field}} — An area that cannot be intervened upon, whether from within or from outside. In the story of Chronophantasma, Tager used his full functions to create such a barrier, causing the entire arena plaza to become an Eclipse Field. Multiple Intervention — Refers to having multiple Phenomena Interventions happen at the same time. In the story of Chronophantasma, Rachel noticed this when she visited the Sister's grave. Overdrive |Ōbādoraibu|Skill Formula Enhancement}} — This Ars Magus reduces the burden on one's body when using powerful abilities. In the story of Chronophantasma, Ragna mentioned this when he witnessed Azrael release his limiter. Receptor |Reseputā}} — Refers to Arakune. In the story of Chronophantasma, Relius said Arakune is the "receptor" to gather vaporized Seithr. Magic Circle — A type of protective magic. While inside the circle, one will not be subject to physical impacts from the outside. Eye of the Hunter — The ability to scan, process and quantify a person's life force. Naoto Kurogane possesses this power. Hypersensitive Taste — The ability to understand and feel any feelings of an object she tastes. Mai Natsume possesses this power. Zero-Type Absolute Defense: Mirror's Edge 』|Zero Shiki Zettai Bōgyo "Mirāzu Ejji"|Zero Formula Absolute Defense "Mirror Facing Blade"}} — A defensive mechanism placed upon Clavis Alucard's coffin, in order to protect the Hihīrokane, that is sealed within. Reinforced Restraining Fields — A restraining Ars Magus used by the NOL to restrain criminals. Even the Grim Reaper would have a hard time escaping. Boobie Voice — A legendary noise that is produced by large breasts. Its mellow and calming powers have purified and dispelled the legendary Boobie Monster. It is said that its effectiveness extends to tense shoulders and cat allergies, as well. Boob Pressure — A mysterious pressure, produced by large breasts. Busty Magic — A brainwashing magic spell used by the evil Busty Sage, Nine. Sena was once possessed by this spell. Kategoria:Library